Who am I really?
by bitternessbitesback
Summary: What if Buttercup was the Rowdyruff's little sister but didn't have any superpowers? What if Blake was a ruff instead of Butch? And what if Butch was the Puff's brother and Bunny was in place of BC? What then? All characters go with their counterparts but not without a little confusion of who they should be with of course. (Original Pairings)
1. The beginning

Name:Buttercup Jojo

Age:16

Hair color: Light Brown in front and dark blackish/blueish/brown in the back

Hair length: Reaches mid-back and is normally put in a low ponytail.

Eye color: Grayish/Black

Clothing: Today: a dark green t-shirt with the sleeves cut up, a lime green spiked dog collar around the neck, and blue faded baggy jeans with a pair of neon green and black high-tops.

Skin Tone: Ghostly Pale

Birthmark: Green star under her left eye

Extra Info: Has bangs that cover part of her left eye, natural blood red lips but fade sometimes, and has a scar that her collar hides

**_I see a boy...with pitch black hair and pale skin. He looks about my age. He's turning around. He has forest green eyes! I don't know what to do so I run as fast as I can. He's yelling for me to wait and come back. I was always told to stay away from a kid with forest green eyes and now he's here!  
_**

I sit up in my bed.

-sigh- *Thank god it's just a dream..but I've been having all sorts of dreams lately with that kid in them along with his fierce eyes,it seems like I've seen him before, like a suppressed memory of some sort.*

I bring my hand up to my chest. My heart is racing and my breathing isn't slowing down. After a few minutes I'm breathing normally and I look at the clock.

**12:30**

I decide to get a glass of water so I get out of bed and head downstairs.

"Well isn't someone up early." an all to familiar voice says.

"So?"I ask coldly.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" He asks.

"You're **not** my father Him!" I quietly yell.

"Come now Butter-"He starts but I cut him off.

"Shut up."

Next thing I know is that I'm on the ground and I've been slapped. My hand goes to my now red face.

"Been drinking again?"I ask.

"Why you ignorant little BITCH!"

This time he cuts me. Now I'm up in the air being chocked by his claws. Next he slams me against the wall.

"Go ahead! Do it! Just kill me already and end my suffering!" I yell tears threatening to come out my eyes.

He puts me down and lets go of me.

"Just go back to bed!" And with that he leaves.

I grab my glass of water and head back up to my room.

*well I'm glad that I have a bathroom in my room for whenever _**Him**_ decides to take his anger out on me. okay now lets get me healed up and ready for school...wait what time is it?* I check the clock.

**2:00**

*whoa i was down there for a long time...oh well.*

I start tending to my wounds.I wince for a sec.

*Fuck this hurts! Crap! That idiot broke my necklace. Now i gotta fix it again... Damn!*

**_One Hour Later:_**

*Finally my collar is fixed and no one can see that i got hurt. Okay now lets Get my clothes on, then head downstairs to make breakfast, after that clean up the mess the me and the boys make, then off to school.*

Okay eggs(scrambled), bacon(slightly burned/crispy), sausage, and milk for Brick,Boomer, and Blake.

Banana's for Mojo.

Nothing for Him.

And for me,I just grab an apple and throw it in my black backpack with neon green skulls on it.

After everybody is done I clean up the dishes and banana peels.

"Buttercup."Mojo said in a serious tone. I stop what I'm doing and turn to face my dad/creator.

"Yes...Father?" I say questioningly.

"You and your brothers have been transferred to Townsville High." He said trying his best not to circle his sentences.

"Okay. Thanks for informing me. I guess I'll be on my way."I say heading for the door seeing as I'm done with my chores.

"Goodbye."They all said.

"See ya at school!" I yelled as I left the house.

_**Back**__** Inside:**_(Bricks POV)

"Don't let her find out who she really is.I hear the puffs go there." Mojo says.

"I promise that we won't let BC find out about our 'little' secret" I say.

"Good."He replies.


	2. A long day

By now I'm at school and I already found my way to the principles office. Right now I'm just waiting outside of it. Finally my bros are here.

"Took ya long enough."I say smirking

"Ha ha very funny BC."Brick says ruffling my hair.

"Quit it."I say smacking his hand away."This is our first day we gotta make a good impression."I pause and then begin again before they can comment"Then we can mess up this school however we wanna. 'Kay?"I ask putting my hand in the middle smiling as they each agree by putting their hands on top of mine. The door opens and we all turn to face the principle.

"You four must be the new students."She said.

"Yes mam" Brick said.

"Umm...Excuse me but why does the sign on the door say Miss Keane but on your desk it says Mrs. Utonium?If I may ask."I question

"Well you see I just recently got married and the sign hasn't been changed."The principle replies rather nicely.

"Oh,Okay"I say.

"So you are all J_ojo's _huh?"

"Yes"Boomer answered carefully.

"Okay here are your schedules."She says handing brick the papers."I will have my top students show you around."

"Umm..._okay._" Brick answers skeptically.

"Alrighty then, I'll just call them in." In a matter of seconds there was a knock on the door. "Come in"Miss Keane said happily.

"You called mo-Principle Utonium?"A girl with vibrant red hair stood at the door. Her hair was just so long and luscious in a high ponytail and red bow keeping her bangs out oh her face. I broke my gaze from her hair and looked her over. She was shorter than me (5'3"), she had cotton candy pink eyes, a long-sleeved pink shirt with blue capries and pink and white tennis shoes.

The girl on her left had blonde hair in two low curly pigtails with bangs that poofed up and stayed out of her baby-blue eyes. She was wearing a soft sky blue dress that stopped just above her knees with a white belt in the had on cowgirl boots to complete the the outfit.

On the right of the red-head was a girl with caramel colored hair in a side ponytail on the left side of her head. She had light purple eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt that said in purple letters; Hop Bunny, Hop. She was also wearing black skinny jeans with a belt to hold them up and brown uggs on her feet.

The person who caught my gaze though was the boy next to the purple girl. He had pitch black hair and forest green eyes,just like in my dream, and was wearing a black unbuttoned shirt with a dark green wife-beater under it with baggy jeans like mine and black converse. As soon as I saw him I hid behind Brick,besides he was going to step in front of me anyway.

(**AN: **By the way Bubbles is 5'5", Bunny is 5'1" and BC is 5'7"and the boys are 6'0". Also the ppg had hour glass figures, the rrb, including butch, were ripped and buttercup didn't have an hour glass figure but was still pretty filled out.)

"I need you to show these new students to their classes."the principle said.

"Yes mam."Red said looking annoyed.

"Follow us"The blue one said cheerfully.

"Okay"Brick said in monotone. I held his hand as we left the principles office. I think these are the infamous Power puff's Brick and Blake are always complaining about and the ones that Boomer fauns over.I think Boomer likes the blue makes sense, she is really beautiful.

"What are **you **doing here?!"red asked pointing at my bros. *She still hasn't noticed me that means that possibly neither have the others.*

"We got transferred _big deal._" Blake says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Ugh whatever, just give us your schedules so we can get this over with."Purple says.

Brick hands them the papers and red looks them over.

"Who's Kaoru?"She asks. *oh yeah the stupid secret name. _fantastic.* _

"Our little sister, problem Blossy?"Brick asks *so is that her name or nick-name? oh well I'll find out soon enough*

"No. Brick you and I share all of our classes, along with Boomer and Bubbles, Blake and Bunny, but Kaoru and Butch share practically all of the same classes." Blossy says. *So blue is bubbles, purple is bunny,and the boy is Butch?* I squeeze Bricks hand as my brothers go off with their counterparts *I was told to always stay away from a kid with forest green eyes and Butch happens to be that kid! crap*

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Bloss but it looks like you 'nd Butch are going to have to give the tour together because,sorry, I'm not leaving my little sis with your brother."

"Okay but it'll take longer."She says

"So be it."

Bloss and Butch showed us around the entire school. Turns out I only have one class with my brothers. *Just _great._..* To be honest I wasn't really paying attention to what Blossy was saying. *She is soooo boring,like Brick but even more so. Huh? We stopped... I wonder why.* -looks up- Brick is looking at me and I raise one of my eyebrows to him as if to say: What? He cleared his throat and looked towards Bloss and Butch. "Hmmm?"I ask.

"Uhm...Never mind."Pinky said.

"Hn."I say in turn.

"Do you even talk?" a male voice asks. I just growl at him and glare. "If looks could kill."He says tauntingly.

"Any way...As I was saying-"She starts. *Ugh!Make her stop!*I shove my headphones in my ears and listen to my blaring of the sudden Brick shoves me. All I do is glare at him and turn up my music louder.

-Boomer-

"So this is the art room."Bubbles says cheerfully.

"Kay." I say.

"And that's it for the tour." She says,"Wanna go to the cafeteria and get some food? Blossom, Butch and I all share the same Lunch hour so that means you and your bros and sis should all have the same lunch together."

"Sure"I say. Within a few minutes we are in the lunch room. She showed me where her and her siblings normally sit with a couple of friends.

She introduced me to them all:

Brute-Butch's Girlfriend type thing

Brat-Bubbles friend

Berserk-Blossom and Bubbles friend

Mitch-Butch's friend

Lloyd and Floyd-Butch's friend

Aaron:Bunny's friend (Aaron is a girl)and

Mav- Bunny,Blossom,Bubbles and Butch's Best Friend.

"Cool,nice to meet you all."I say politely.

"Go on sit. We don't bite"Bubbles says and I sit down."Hard" she adds in lastly and giggles. All of our siblings came in except for one.

"Where's Kaoru?"I asked seeing as she wasn't clinging onto Brick like she was when Bubbles and I left them.

"She doesn't have this hour for lunch."Brick said not having any emotion at all but knowing him he must be worried.

"Okay."I say.

"Let me see her schedule."Bubbles says commanding Brick while reaching out her hand. After a bit he gives it to her Kaoru/Buttercup's schedule reluctantly. "Hmmm...She doesn't have lunch till next hour. She has it with Robin,Belle,Cameron, and Carter."Bubbles says.

"Who are they?"Blake asks.

"Our other friends..."Bubbles says.

"umm...Okay."he replies.

After Lunch we go to our lockers to put our stuff away finally ; it turns out I only have one class with Kaoru and two with my bros.

-Blake-

"Hey Kao! What's wrong?"I ask seeing that her eyes are all watery. *now she never cries. _Ever._ or at least I've never seen her she looks more freaked out rather than upset.*

"Nothing..."She says coldly.

"Okay,Okay I won't bug you any further" As soon as she walks away I mumble to "Whats or whose got her pissed this time." And as if she heard me she yelled no one."Okay then."I say as I finish putting my stuff away into my new locker. "I wonder what Bunny's up to..."

"Well she's right behind ya so why don't ya ask her yer self?"A girl ,I'm assuming is Bunny, says. I turn around to see that Bunny is behind me and I try to hide my blush.

"Well I...uh...I was just wondering what you were up to because I don't really know anyone else here t-that well."I spit out trying to cover my mistake of saying my thoughts out loud.

"Yea.*laughs*Sure.*laughs*Whatever ya say."Bunny says between laughs,"Well I'm just hanging out 'cause my sisters, bro, and I all got excused from our classes for the day along with you guys so that's pretty much all I'm doing."

"Do you want to go to the carnival with me?Since you know there's nothing else to do?"I ask while scratching the back of my head (**AN:** You know that thing where people do that when they're nervous sometimes?)

"Sure. Why not?"Bunny responds and I sigh in relief. She just giggles in a cute way and after that we leave the school.

-Brick-

Well now schools over and we are home. As soon as we got home though she didn't say 'hi' to Mojo or Him, ( even though I'm not surprised about her not saying hi to him) she just went straight up to her room.I tried asking her what the matter was but she just was silent as usual. After few hours she came down to make dinner for us,after she was done with that we all ate silently, then she cleaned up our plates then went back up to her room. But before she went up she did give us all a good night kiss on the cheek. (Reluctantly giving Him one I might add) *oh well I might as well stop contemplating about it she'll probably get over it in the morning like she normally does* And with that thought i head up to bed.

-BC-

*Ugh!What a nightmare! I just hope I'll forget about it in the morning. What a _long _day.*

* * *

**Okay so I've decided on starting with B.C's POV at the beginning of my stories. And if I ever change my mind I will put who's POV it is at the top before starting. Thanks for your reviews! Don't forget to R&R! Oh and I don't own the PPG or RRB or any of the original characters from the show. I only own Mav,Carter,Cameron, and Aaron. Oh and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Falling into place Literally

Butch:

**_'Where am I?'_**** I question myself as soon as I look around.' ****_I'm dreaming again._**** 'I think while continuing to looking around the dark abyss. '****_Where is she? She normally arrives after me Right? So all I need to do is wait for her to appear looking confused and then see me. Hopefully she'll talk to me instead of scurrying away like a frightened little mouse. There!' _****I see her slim twig like figure. **

**Her long beautiful hair cascading down her back. Her bangs put off to the side but not completely covering her right eye. Under her eye is something I don't think I've ever noticed in any of our meetings, then again I've never gotten to look at her this long, under her left eye is a green star birthmark.****_ 'Why does that look so familiar?' _****Also what I've never noticed are her natural blood red lips. **

**She's wearing a silky black dress that stops just below her knees with a neon green belt, the kind that ties in the back, around her flat stomach complementing her figure...and size c breasts. She has long legs of witch even a runner would be proud of, in fact it looks like she does to, which explains how she always runs away so fast. She's not wearing any shoes. On her neck is that spiked collar I always see on her. '****_I wonder why she's always wearing that. Wait! A-are those bruises on her neck...and arms and that a bruise on her right eye to?!_****_What the hell happened to her?And she looks so fragile like she could break at any second.'_**

**"Hey!" I say waving to her. She looked lost in thought for a second because when she heard my voice she looked startled and she gasped. '_I wonder what her voice sounds like...'_**

Buttercup:

**"Hey." I hear someone say and I gasp realizing that the voice belonged to Butch.I look up removing my finger from my lip (an old habit that I've had since I was little that I used both when I'm in deep thought and when I try to calm myself down if I'm either nervous or scared. Though I will never ever say that I get scared and I will deny any and everything of this) .  
**

**"..." After all of this time I still can't talk to him. All I usually do is open and close my mouth while reaching out with on of my hands but then retracting it pulling my hand up to my chest and looking down. _'This time I won't try to speak to him. I'll just try to keep my eyes focused on him and not my feet. I mean how hard could it be?' _With that I continue to look at him. He's wearing a white suit with a dark green under shirt. his outfit completely contrasting my outfit. He's even wearing shoes. His hair is spiked up like usual. I finally decide to wave at him since he said 'hey' and I didn't reply. He takes that as his opportunity to come over. Just as he does that one important fact crosses my mind. _' I'm not wearing makeup in this "dream" right?' _I question myself while looking down at my bruises and scars and fresh wounds.  
****_'Oh no! What if he asks me how I got these? I'm pretty sure I can't run from him because I think her already saw them. I'm at least wearing my collar right? Wait who am I kidding? This place always lets me wear it. Thank goodness. Oh the irony of that considering I come from an evil family.' _  
**

**"Where did you get those?"Butch asks concern in his eyes. I look down not being able to look at him. Before I know it he lifts my chin up to look at him. I tense up at this 'cause he's never touched me because I run away or back up when he gets to close. "Look at me." He tells me and I gulp. Butch notices this and says,"It'll be alright.I won't hurt ?" I nod and he continues,"Good. Now will you please tell me who did this to you?"He asks and my brows furrow in confusion. _'Why does he care?! He doesn't even recognize me! Well then again I didn't really show him my face until I glared at him earlier today at school. But still he should. Humph! Ugh! Why is he asking! No one ever asked I'm sure I've come here before with ! He's never seen me with bruises 'cause my hair normally covers them and I usually run away by now forcing myself to wake up.' _Before I know it I'm forcing my self not to cry and I've made an angry face while also glaring at the ground. Er what I think is the ground. Next thing I know is I broke out of his hold on me and I'm running into the dark abyss of this nightmare.**

**"WAIT!" Butch calls after me but I continue running away from him."PLEASE!Don't go!" He yelled once more.**

Butch:

**I tried calling after her but it didn't work...as usual. She was bound to run away at one point but still. _'Was that a scar on her neck?'_ When I pulled her head up I could feel her tense up but I wasn't focusing on that. I was focusing on the scar that went across her neck right under that bruise.  
****And with that last thought I feel myself beginning to wake up from this dream. **

I open my eyes and look at my clock.

**4:30 am** Wow. I slept later then last time. _'I might as well get up and get ready for school... especially before the girls take for ever in the bathroom.'_  
-30 minutes later-

"Wow Butch. You're up early."I hear Bubbles say.

"Yeah"I reply heading downstairs.

"Oh! Butch there's leftover pancakes in the fridge from yesterday if ya want some!" She yells softly and heads into the bathroom.

"Kay thanks." I say continuing on my way after hearing a faint 'no prob' from Bubbles. You know what's weird is that no matter if Bubbles is the girly-est out of all three of my sisters, she doesn't take that long to get ready. In fact she normally gets ready in half the time I do. Then Bunny takes at least 38 minutes to get ready. She's the second girly-est, leaving Blossom for the least girly-est out of the three. Don't get me wrong she's girly but not as much as Bunny and Bubbles. For example Blossom won't wear short skirts, dresses or shorts but she'll still wear makeup and long skirts and dresses. She also likes pink. But even though she's not the the girly-est, she takes her time. Her shortest time 45 minutes. I have no idea what her longest time is so don't ask. I heat up pancakes for me and Bubs so she'll have something to eat when she gets done. Don't tell anyone but Bubbles is the closest one to me out of all the of my sisters. I may be the youngest next to Bunny, **(AN:** Bunny is the youngest, then Butch, Bubbles is the middle child...kinda, then Blossom the eldest.**)** but I'm still protective over my sisters. Especially Bubbles. She's the most fragile but trust me, you don't want to get on her bad side or be near her when she's in Bubblevicious mode.

-AT SCHOOL- (still Butch)

_'Ugh I'm soooo bored' _As soon as I think that I see Kaoru come into the classroom taking a seat in the back next to a window. Ske's wearing a dark green long neck, that doesn't exactly hug her body but you can tell she has curves to die for and go good pair if ya know what I mean *wink* *wink* , with her spiked collar on top of the neck part that she folded down. '_That collar! Why is it so familiar. Along with that birthmark on her cheek. What a weird color and shape for a birthmark though.' _She's also wearing faded blue baggy jeans with a black belt loosely holding them up. She is wearing the same neon green and black high-tops she wore yesterday.

**(AN: **the black is not neon. I have no clue how someone could make black neon but I assure you she is not wearing neon black and neon green shoes.**)**

'_Well this should be fun'_ I think while grabbing my stuff and claiming the seat next to her. As soon as I sit down she looks away from the so she can see who is sitting next to her and then turns her attention back to the window before turning back to look at me with shock in her eyes as if to say: Why the hell are _you_ sitting next to me?. I laugh at this reaction from her and she raises one of her eyebrows questioning me.I control my laughter and shake my head 'no' as more people start coming into the room. Finally the teacher, Miss Brown , comes in the room.I see movement out of the corner and notice Kaoru has one of her notebooks open with a pencil in her hand and an eraser on the side in case she has to erase something. Also the rest of her stuff is on her left side of the desk in a neat pile out of her way.

"Hello class." Ms.B says and then I tune her out 'cause she gets boring.I look again to my left just to see Kaoru paying attention intently to everything Ms.B is saying. '_Oh god please don't let her be a nerd. Already have one to many of those in my life. She doesn't look like a nerd. She probably just has to keep her grades up. Yea that's it. Plus she's way to beautiful.'_ Ms.B gives us our homework assignment just before the bell rings, and as soon as it does Kaoru is the first to leave the classroom. '_That's strange. We're at the back of the class and she still managed to get out the door before anyone else. Plus she doesn't even have powers. Oh well she probably just wants to get to Gym. She's one of the only girls that I know , besides Brute , who actually seems to like Gym.' _

-In the Locker Room- (Blossom POV)

I was already changed along with my girlfriend Berserk. Right now we were just making out in the locker room while all the other girls where getting dressed and making themselves look good. All of the girls in this class, including Princess, have been sworn to secrecy by us. So only our siblings know about us dating. To be honest, no one really gives a damn but you can never be to sure. **(AN: **I told you there would be confusion in who they would/should be with. Please don't be mad at me :/**) **The only chick in this class who doesn't know is Kaoru. Not that I think she will tell any one since she doesn't talk... but still.

"Oh My God! Kao!" Princess yells. Berserk and I brake away from our kiss to see Princess envelope Kaoru in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you got transferred here?" Princess asks. To witch Kaoru mouths surprise and then smiles genuinely at her, and then hugs her back.

**(AN: **So in every story I've read so far on the PPG, Princess is always made out to be the bad guy. Yeah yeah I know that she's a spoiled brat in the show but I think she should have a nicer side to her and Buttercup is just who I chose Princess to be able to confide in.**) **

After that is settled Kaoru goes to locker next to Princess and they both get ready in record time. Princess doesn't even try to look good. In fact 'Kao' took Princess into the bathroom and when they came back Princess looked stunning. Her normally curly auburn hair is now strait. She doesn't have as much makeup on and the makeup she does have on complements her features. Even her mud brown eyes look better. _Who knew a tomboy could know so much about makeup, or enough about it, to make Princess look good. She doesn't even look like a slut any more. _

"Thanks Kao!" Princess says happily, almost like Bubbles.

"Mmhm." She says she looks at both Berserk and I before putting a thumbs up towards us. Berserk and I must of looked confused because the Princess said," She says 'Congratulations' and that she won't tell anybody."

With that they left.

"Okay then." Berserk and I say at the same time. We giggle at this before continuing our make-out session.

Butch:

I'm done getting ready so I leave the locker room. When I do leave how ever I see Kaoru **_and _**Princess talking to each other. In fact I didn't even know that was Princess till I heard her talk. Princess actually looks good. Any way , our coach, tells us that we're rope climbing today. He tells Berserk, Blossom, Brick, and myself that we can't use our powers to complete this challenge.

"Kay Coach." I say. All four of us had to go first as well. Brick, then Blossom, then me, then Berserk. Every one in the class already climbed it, except Kaoru and Princess since they were at the back but their turn is coming up, but very few made it to the top. Now it's Kaoru's turn. _'Wow who knew a girl could climb the rope all the way to the top. Especially one without super powers. Oh no! It looks like she's going to fall! _

No Ones POV: (Still in the Gym)

Buttercup felt her grip loosening. She tried to climb back down but fell instead. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of her body crashing into the ground or for her brother Brick to catch her. When she opened her eyes though, it was Butch who caught her. She immediately got out of his arms with her face red from embarrassment. Buttercup bowed to Butch to show that she was thankful and then scurried over too Princess.

"Oh my gosh! B-Kao! Are you okay?!" Princess questioned. Buttercup nodded her head to say 'yes' then she whispered in Princess's ear telling her that it was her turn and good luck. Brick came up to Buttercup making sure she was okay.

Buttercup waited until Princess was done climbing the rope, To the top and back down leaving Butch even more amazed since two normal... er relatively normal girls climbed to the top, to congratulate her before she got permission from Brick to ditch school.

Buttercup got her stuff from her locker before going to the farthest park from the school and her house. It was where she always went when she had to think. It was a very old wooden park in the middle of a forest.

She stayed there till it started to get dark before she decided on finally going home.

When she did get home how ever Him was the only one there.

"The others went to look for you." He said.

"Well I'm here now. Can't you just tell them you found me and then they can stop worrying? Plus it's only like ten at night." She said trying to sound as un annoyed as possible.

"Sorry, love. I can't do that. I have some 'business' to attend to." He said. A sinister look in his eyes and a devilish smirk on his face. Buttercup knowing what that means gasped and made a run for it, but Him caught her and smashed her against the wall while having claw around her neck.

"You stupid little girl. You know how futile running is!?"He yelled. Buttercup in turn whimpered.

"Oh don't cry my sweet." He said while scratching her with his claw down her right cheek.

-Half an hour later-

"Good girl." Him said. "Now go upstairs and go to bed before they get home."

"Y-Yes Him." BC says while shaking. She slowly gets up and then runs up stairs. She washes out all of her cut and bandages them. She gets ready for bed and cries herself to sleep.

Mean while Him cleaned up his mess and fixed the house before Mojo, Brick, Boomer, and Blake could get home. When they did get home Mojo asked rather loudly where Buttercup was. Him shushed Mojo while pointing with one of his claws upstairs.

"Thank god." Brick said ,"Where was she?"

"Oh, she came home on her own." Him said, and with that they all went to bed.

* * *

Hey I hope you guys aren't upset about Blossom being bi. High school helps you find yourself so please let Blossom find herself and eventually fall for Brick.  
Anyway thank you EpicPheonixDeez, cshouthard11, and ComplicatedHD12 for favoriting and following. Dont forget to R&R! Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Who are you? What are you?

Brick:

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

I wake up to the sound of someone screaming. No. The sound of... *gasp*

"Buttercup." I quietly say to myself. With that I run to her room with Blake and Boomer not far behind. I see Mojo already there. _' Him must of gone to the bar again or he's with Sedusa' _ I open the door to see Buttercup clutching her head like she's having a brain freeze. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her jaw is clenched. Tears are threatening to come out of her eyes.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!? AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buttercup screams out. I run over to her and shake her a bit.

"Buttercup! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" I say shaking her more.

"Hey Mojo?" I ask.

"Yes?" He questions.

"Where did these bruises, scars, and cuts come from. The only one I remember is the one around her neck." I tell him.

"Hmmm. I wonder."

"G-G-GET OUT OF MY HEAD!AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Buttercup screams and then starts whimpering out in pain.

"What's happening to her Mojo?" Blake asks.

"I can't exactly say...right now." Mojo tells him.

"Here. Let me try to wake her up." Boomer suggests.

"Sure." I say to Boomer not exactly confident that he's able to wake her up but right now I'm willing to try anything.

Buttercup/Kaoru:

_"Finally free. I'll have to thank Him later. Just sucks I had to go through watching myself get beaten and... ugh raped by that bastard." _A girl with a raspy voice says.

"W-Who are you?" I ask in my small quiet not-so-intimidating voice.

_"Why I'm you... er.. the old you. The one before I was killed by my throat getting slit." _The girl says.

"Huh?" I ask.

_"Well you know that scar on you neck?" _She waits for me to nod before continuing_," Him had to revive you...er, me. A Powerpuff Girl. The Professor... my/our creator... sold his soul to the devil. Or at least he thought he did. What he really sold was my soul, **your** soul, to Him. Oh crap that's all I can tell you for now. Boomer's trying to wake you up."_

"Huh?" I ask gaining semi-consciousness. "B-Boomer?" Ugh my throat hurts so bad. I slowly open my eyes to see my brothers and Mojo all hovering over me. I have to gasp for air until my breathing finally returns to normal.

"Are you okay?" Blake asks. I nod my head 'yes'.

"That's good." Blake says with a sigh.

"Buttercup?" Brick asks in a motherly/fatherly/overprotective brotherly way.

"Hmm?" I say my throat still hurting.

"Where did you get those cuts, bruises, and scars?"

**_'Don't tell the anything. Say they're from fights. It's not technically a lie.'_**

_'Okay'_

"Fights." I say with a raspy voice.

"But some of these are new." Brick says.

"I bruise easily. I fell walking up the stairs last night. Maybe that's how I got them."

"Hmmm."

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure call if you need anything." Father says.

"Okay."

As soon as they close the door I go to the bathroom to cleanse my wounds again. While in there I notice that I need some more makeup.

_'Fuck. It's so hard to find makeup for my skin tone.'_ I'm serious I'm paler then Butch. I'm like as white as white out. _' Maybe I could use that to hide the scars. No it'll never work. I wonder why I'm so much paler then my brothers. Butch isn't to pale. In fact his skin tone is pretty close to his sisters. They're not exactly tan but not to white either like my bros.'_

**_'It's because you died.'_**

_' Shut up! No I didn't! Stop saying I did.'__  
_

**_' Che.__ Whatever.'_**

I look at my clock and see it's almost 6:00 am.

_'Better get ready for school.'_ With that thought I grabbed out a pair of dark blue kinda baggy jeans, my high tops, my collar, and a long sleeved navy blue shirt, underwear and a green sports bra. After I'm done getting dressed I tucked my hair in under my NY Mets hat. I head down stairs with no signs of any bruises or scars thanks to the last of my makeup. I made breakfast and not long after the boys are down here piling food into their mouths. I tell them that I'll meet them at school and then I leave.I take a detour to Townsville Mall to get some new makeup.

-Ten Minutes Later-

I'm in the makeup store and I head to the back. That's where they keep my 'special' makeup for my 'unique' skin tone.

"The usual please." I say and they hand me a medium sized box and I pay them the original cost."Thanks." and with that I shove the box in my bag and head to school.

Once I'm at school I just head strait in without talking to anybody and go to my locker. Once there I open my locker and get out the things I need from first hour to fourth I grab my stuff I close my locker and see Butch standing next to it. I gave him my famous ' what the hell do you want?' look.

"I just wanted to say Hi and look at your schedule again." He says.

I wave 'hi' and he says hello. After that I open my binder and get out my schedule.

**Kaoru A. Jojo:**

**Period 1 - Health**

**Period 2 - Mandarin Chinese 1**

**Period 3 - Journalism 1**

**Period 4 - Team Sports**

**Period 5 - ****AP Chemistry **

**Period 6 - Lunch **

**Period 7 - Astronomy**

**Period 8 - Free Period**

"Here you go." He says giving me both mine and his schedule. I raise one of my eyebrows questioning him.

"You can look at it if you want." He told me. So I look at it.

**Butch B. Utonium:**

**Period 1 - Woodworking 1**

**Period 2 - Free Period **

**Period 3 - Journalism 1**

**Period 4 - Team Sports**

**Period 5 - Lunch**

**Period 6 - English Language Arts 10**

**Period 7 - Astronomy**

**Period 8 - Psychology 2**

I gave it back to him. We only have three classes together. I salute to him as my signal to say 'see ya!' and then go off to find Princess.

- Five Minutes Later -

I see Princess and walk up to her.

"Oh! Hey Kao!" Princess yells while hugging me around my neck and I just giggle softly. I look at what she's wearing. She has on a pinkish orange shirt that has frilly stuff at the bottom, black skinny jeans, and gray ballet flats. She straitened her hair and put on a little mascara and some light pink eye shadow.

I mouth out that she looks good.

"Thanks!" She exclaims and I nod. Then she turns around to face her 'friends' that she momentarily forgot about. "Oh. Guys this is Kaoru. Kaoru, these are my friends Tera," She points to the one with wavy dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes," Alyson," Another blonde with brighter blonde hair than Tera. She has dark blue eyes, " and Jett. " Princess points to a guy with brownish blonde hair. He had brown eyes. I wave to them and put on the same fake smile I use with everybody.

After that the day went by in kinda a haze for me really. Once I got home I did my homework made dinner, cleaned the house, washed the dishes, did the boys chores, put my new makeup away, got into my pj's, brushed my teeth and went to bed.

-Mojo's POV-

"I think she's starting to remember Him." I told him," We need to do something about it before she actually remembers completely."

"Ugh! Fine just give me a second. I need to find the formula." Him said.

"You mean the one where-"

"Yes"

"But won't that erase her memory completely?"

"No. I won't use it to it's full extent. I'll just do it to put her second soul to sleep for a longer time."

"Okay."

-Blossom POV-

"DAD! We're going to have to tell them sooner or later!" I yell.

"Blossom is right. Bunny can't keep being remade over and over. She is unstable. And Butch will also remember soon." Bubbles says.

"We don't want to do this to them anymore." I say.

"Girls enough! The answer is no and that is final!" He yells at us. "Now go to bed!"

We do as we're told. As soon as we leave the room Bubbles starts crying.

"He's never yelled at us like that before." She whimpers.

"Yeah... I know. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" I ask.

"Yes please." With her answer made we head up to my room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have to babysit my little brother. Just in case you wanted to know here are Blossom's/Brick's, Bubbles's/Bomer's, and Bunny's/Blake's schedules:

Blossom/Brick

P1 - Biology AP

P2 - Chemisrty AP

P3 - Free Period

P4 - Team Sports

P5 - Lunch

P6 - Dance (Blossom) Art (Brick)

P7 - Yearbook

P8 - Peer Tutor

Bubbles/Boomer

P1 - Health

P2 - Spanish 4H

P3 - Child Development

P4 - Free Period

P5 - Lunch

P6 - Art

P7 - Fashion Merchandising

P8 - Algebra 2 (honors)

Bunny/Blake

P1 - Free Period

P2 - Mandarin Chinese 1

P3 - College Prep Math

P4 - Auto Collision Repair Tech

P5 - Lunch

P6 - Electrical Instalation

P7 - Technical Design

P8 - Psychology 2

There you go! ^^

Thank you Give a little and 19DaughterOfAthena99  for following this story

And also thank you Give a little for favoriting this story as well.

Complicatedhd12: Thanks for you review, I appreciate it! :)

MusicIsLife99: Haha yeah, poor Buttercup.

Give a little: I'm glad this makes you feel something and that you like it!


	5. Surpressed Memories

She tossed and turned as the nightmare kept getting worse and worse. She hates it. Buttercup doesn't want to admit she died. Buttercup doesn't want to admit that this isn't her real family. She doesn't want to admit that her own father sold her and her soul for Butch to the devil like she was an unwanted old used toy. But mostly she doesn't want to admit that these are memories and not nightmares. She couldn't have been Buttercup Utonium. She couldn't have been the hero, she doesn't have any powers. Buttercup couldn't believe it when her death played in her mind. Her throat being slit. Mojo and Brick told her when she was four that the scar was from a car accident when Sedusa was taking her to the Mall. Brick was six at the time. Boomer was five. Blake was three but he was created differently then her so he was made at the age of six. Apparently she was born normally. Sedusa didn't want her so Mojo took her in. Him wanted nothing to do with her but he had no choice since Sedusa gave him the parent custody or something so Brick and them are her half brothers.

They had to go through a painful transformation when they where each 10. They got normal shaped heads and eyes, they grew fingers and actual feet, and they started to look like normal people. Buttercup didn't have to since she looked like other people.

On her fifth birthday she got her collar from Blake so people would stop questioning her scar and making fun of her for it.

They moved to Cityville the next year and she went to karate and boxing classes. She wanted to get stronger so her brothers wouldn't try to protect her all the time and other people wouldn't think her fragile. She was enrolled as Kaoru Anne Jojo so she could be protected and in case someone made fun of her name they wouldn't be killed.

At age 10 she had been transferred to so many schools she had lost count. Some because of her, some because of the boys, and some because of Mojo and Him. They had been all over except for Townsville. They didn't want to go there for some reason she wouldn't understand. The longest place they stayed was Japan.

At age 15 they finally moved back to Townsville and the only school that would except her was Townsville High. The puffs went there so they had to be careful. The nightmares became more frequent and Him started drinking and beating her. Him even wanted to have fun with her more. She had to buy more makeup and more long-sleeved shirts.

Now she is sleeping. She's remembering about fighting crime with her sisters, creating an unstable person, secretly hanging out with Boomer and Brick, liking Ace, playing with the Amoeba Boys, listening to Fuzzy play his guitar, and being closer with Bubbles than both The Professor and Blossom. Buttercup remembers playing tag with the ruffs and her sisters. Then she remembers getting killed. It's painfully slow and she feels herself being pulled from the world.

Buttercup sits up in her bed with a jolt and her heart beating fast. She silently runs to Boomers room since he won't make fun of her or call her a baby. She knocks softly on Boomers door.

"Come in." Says a groggy voice. She does as she's told and quietly shuts the door behind her.

"Buttercup? Whats wrong?" Boomer asks before his eyes slowly adjust to the dark,"Oh come here." He says patting a space next to him while sitting up.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asks as she gets under the covers with him.

"Yeah." She says voice cracking. He puts his arms around her and hugs her while she clings on to his tank top like her life depends on it while sobbing silently and telling him about her dream... er nightmare.

"Shhh...It's okay now." He says while stroking her hair. After a while she falls asleep and Boomer lays both herself and himself back down. Then he kisses her forehead good night and he falls asleep.

* * *

I know it's short but the next chapter should be longer. I do not own the Powerpuff's or and powerpuff characters. I only own my characters. Thanks for reading!


	6. Their Secret

_'I have to tell him... i can't keep this a secret from him any more. I'll understand if he's mad at us but he needs to know'_ Bubbles thought as she stood outside Butch's room finally deciding to tell him the truth.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Come in Bubbles." Butch says. Don't ask how he know it's her, he just does. She walks in and closes the door quietly. Both the Professor and Miss Keane (her new mom) where out at a science convention and her sister, Blossom, was out patrolling the city. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"What's wrong?" He asked raising an eyebrow in the process.

"You're not really part of this family." Bubbles said calmer than she actually was.

"I'm adopted?"

"Not necessarily. More like traded to save a life."

"Huh?"

"You're not our real brother and The Professor mad a deal with Him in order to save your and my sisters life."

"He saved Blossom?"

"No, my other sister. Her name was Buttercup."

"Oh. Wait... was?"

"Yea, we don't know what Him did with her but I heard she was 'reborn'. Except she didn't have powers."

"What happened to her?"

"Her throat got slit, well more like her head almost got chopped off and she couldn't be healed but the Chemical X.

Him said he'd heal her and let her live... but for a price."

"What was the price?"

"Well... Professor made a deal that if he let Buttercup live they could have her and we could have you-"

"What?!"

"Butch please calm down."

He took a few deep breaths.

"Continue."

"Thanks. Both Professor and Him erased your memories of being evil."

"They didn't erase Buttercup's?"

"No. They didn't have to."

"Why?"

"Well... It happened like this-"

~Time Skip~

"So because Brick wanted it to be even, he and Boomer made Blake, but the Professor didn't like it so he made Blossom and I make Bunny again. Both of them are highly unstable so in order to keep them from dieing both Mojo Jojo and the Professor came up with an antidote that would stabilize them for up to four months, but both 'good' and 'evil' purples are running out and they have to leave soon.

Both purples can feel they're dieing each day but they choose to spend it with each other. Long ago when we were kids they created a secret truce. And somewhere along the way they fell in love or whatever but they're both to blind to see it. And there you have it. You are truly evil Butch. Please forgive us. I really really wanted to tell you sooner and so did Bloss but she can't seem to disobey the Pro.

I just couldn't stand you not knowing the truth any more. I'm sorry" And with that said Bubbles looks at the ground still near the door and still fiddling with her fingers.

"What did she look like?" Was the question that popped out of nowhere from Butch.

"I'll go get you a picture. Stay here." She said.

A few minutes later she came back with an old picture in her hands.

When she handed it to him it was a little torn and had taken on a yellowish color. There where what looked to be like three six-year-old girls; each wearing a dress that stopped at their knees. The Girl on the far right had long orange hair cascading to her ankles and in a high pony tail held by an obnoxiously large ribbon. He knew this was Blossom. Her hot-pink eyes where bigger and held knowledge in them. She had on a cotton-candy pink dress with a black stripe in the middle. Blossom also was holding hands with the girl in the middle, while showing off a perfect simle.

The girl in the middle he recconised to be Bubbles, also smiling but a little more shy-like. She had on the same dress on as her sister but in a sky blue color. Her big eyes made her look ten times more innocent than she actually was. Some of her hair in two pigtails at the top of her head and the rest of her hair down, her bangs covering the top of her right baby-blue eye (AN: she has different eye colors, her left eye is more of a pale blue color). Bubbles was holding Octi in her right arm while linking arms with the other girl farthest to the left.

She, is what he assumed to be, the youngest. Arm linked with Bubbles and a smirk on her face. He guessed she was who Bubbles was talking about earlier. Buttercup was her name. Her hair was sticking in the back and it looked like she had layers. Her bangs brushed out of the way; showing her black eye on her left eye. Again she was wearing the same dress as her sisters, except in a lime green color. Her emerald eyes gleaming with victory and happiness.

All of the sudden he herd a stifled cry. He turned around to see Bubbles cry for the first time in years, and while she was wearing her glasses too.

"You're going to ruin your glasses." He said before fully turning to face her.

"I-I'm sorry." She said taking them off. Without a warning Butch came up and hugged her not sure how to comfort his older sibling. In fact both Bunny and Blossom cried more than Bubbles did. He moved his hand in circular motions as she clung to his shirt silently crying.

"It's fine." Butch said in a soothing tone.

After a few moments Butch asked, "Do you miss her?"

"Yeah... a lot actually."

Over the years Bubbles refused to cry in front of anybody. She became 'tough' when she was seven. In fact Bubbles became like a brother to him. She dressed in boys clothes and had her hair cut, never letting it grow to her shoulders. She played video games with him and wrestled.

Though she was still very girly, at home she'd dress in her casual clothing; consisting of her favorite Three Days Grace shirt and black sweat pants that had the word love in white, except for the heart which was red, going up the side of her left leg.

Bubbles never complained about anything, even if she didn't like it.

Her and Butch where the only ones who could cook considering Blossom would burn the kitchen down and Bunny... well let's just say she won't step near a kitchen even if she is a good cook.

Butch, over the time he got to know them all and stuff, observed that Bubbles was confident and was able to hide her emotions well. It was all a mask and wall built up; unless of course you knew how to get them down, it was like a puzzle trying to figure out her emotions but always missing one important piece. Right now all her walls where down and he could tell she felt vulnerable. He held her tighter as she clung on to the back of his shirt like it was her lifeline.

Eventually after a couple of minutes her shaking resided and he could tell she stopped crying and was forming her walls back up.

* * *

Thanks for reading yet again! And I'm sorry it's short again but my excuse is that I wrote this at night and I have school tomorrow. Umm... I don't own the ppg's, rrb's or any other character from the show. I only own my idea's and character's. Also it's only the sixth chapter so don't get mad at me fro not telling you how she died.

Thank for Favoriting:

Debby24 and The-Silly-Green-Tomboy-Z

Thank for Following:

kaorikawaii137

(If I didn't thank these people last time I'm sorry! :

MusicalnoteX and nikki14091 )

**Review's!**

daredevil tomboy: I know

* * *

You can guess what happened to her just review or private message me. Please tell me what y'all think. I like to make my stories better. R&R please? Till next time! Bye! Oh and anyone who reviews will get a cookie, brownie, or whatever sweet you like **OR** you can get a hug from you favorite character! ^-^


End file.
